grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Battle (Season 2)
The Grand Battle Season 2 Game 1 (shortened to GBS2 or G1) is the ninth Grand Battle, created by cyber95, and the first in Grand Battles Season 2. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Observer - The eccentric host of The Grand Battle II, The Observer started a second battle out of boredom, along with pressure from others to start more. The Composer - One of the entities who coerces The Observer into organising another round of Battles. Appears before the start of the game. Rounds Round 1: Alpha Complex Dead Characters: Keleth and Weo Sort of an MSPAFA Round it is arguably based on Project Amazing by sfou and SleepingOrange but more really based on Paranoia games in general. After they were dropped into Alpha Complex the contestants recieved a mission from Friend Computer tasking them to go and destroy a selection of malfunctioning servers. Friend Computer challenges Xadrez to a game of Chesslike, which Xadrez wins almost instantly. As they proceed to the malfunctioning servers they are all suddenly knocked out and taken away by different secret societies. Keleth is given a disc to repair the servers by a group called the Yes Verses Bore. Weo ends up speaking frankly to a confessions booth, which saves his genetic sequence. Eventually the group is reunited and Xadrez attempts to alter Kracht's knowledge of the future by killing Weo. It does not work. Arkal becomes the new group leader, and Xadrez guides him to their destination, still trying to throw off Kracht's knowledge of what will happen by guiding him in an erratic and unpredictable manner. Eventually they end up where they are supposed to be, a room full of cloning vats, from which has just been created a new version of Weo. Several more are created and a fight breaks out. Kracht instructs Keleth to use the disc the Yes Verses Bore gave him and Friend Computer is reactivated in the area. He comes to the conclusion that they are all filthy commies and activates turrets to kill them all. In the panic the cloned Weos die, and Maxwell kills Keleth in order to trigger a move to a calmer locale. Round 2: Sk'va Dead Character: Maxwell and Sikarius A city in the sky. This city is full of insect people and they're very advanced and crap. They sort of don't like the neighboring city in the sky whose name I can't remember right now, also full of insect people. They fall down at some point. Round 3: Water...place Dead Character: Kracht It's a place with a lot of water. Also mermaids. And maybe pirates. Round 4: New Battleopolis Dead Character: The Ovoid After it's destruction in the first Grand Battle, the newly rebuit city of Geriam is visited once more. As in the original round the residents of this city will consist of copies of other contestants and individuals from the contestants' pasts. Round 5: Round Six 'Dead Character: 'Arkal of the Silver Anvil This round takes place in the sixth round of the first iteration of All-Stars All-Stars. Sir Cedric, Kracht and Emma Broderburg are the remaining contestants. The round is The Place. Round 6: Eddelin City Incomplete Arkal's hometown. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season Two Grand Battles